Catenate: sseldne niahc
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Ranma and some crossover. Grammar probs and stuff. Got a decent disclaimer now. That's about it enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Catenate: sseldne niahc  
  
by Seraphim Doan  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer: Ok good disclaimer: I'm using Ranma 1/2 and Naruto without any permission what so ever. I don't own them and I am merely borrowing them for my entertainment.  
  
----  
  
Forewarning: As you all know. I am that guy that likes to write Ranma 1/2 crossover but I don't have the proper English to actually get some of those people (that are out there that hate me for crappy English) off my back. Well I'm sorry mister I-like-everything-perfect. I am not perfect in English and no one is perfect in every single way. That's life. If you think it's unfair then close your world down and narrow your prospective to only to that so call perfect world that you live in.  
  
Watch me crumble your perfect world my pretty muhahahahahaha.  
  
-------  
  
Warning: I've only seen eight episodes of Naruto. I don't know much of the terminology that Naruto uses like ninja stuffs and etc. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
---  
  
Prologue-The Missing Ghost  
  
There is a great tale of a great demon fox with nine tails that once waged battle against the leaf village. The leaf village is in the Fire country.  
  
Many leaf village shinobi were assembled to fight this legendary monster and many lives were lost in this great battle.  
  
But one great shinobi arises from the rest. This shinobi was destined to defeat the demon fox, Kyubi but also to die. The shinobi sealed the demon fox inside a baby, a baby name Naruto.  
  
Later the shinobi that sealed Kyubi was rank as the 4th hokage. Hokage were the cream of the crop the most elite ninjas in the leaf village. Ho stands for fire and kage stands for shadow.  
  
There are currently 5 great kage. In five powerful countries: Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Wind. Each has a kage. A kage is the grand daddy ninja that runs that country. Earth is run by Tsuchikage (Earth shadow) their symbol is a rock. Fire is run by hokage (Fire shadow) their symbol is a leaf. The Water country is run by Mizukage (Water shadow) and their symbol is mist. The Lightning is run by Raikage (Lightning shadow) and their symbol is cloud. The Wind country is run by Kazekage (Wind shadow) and their symbol is sand.  
  
No one in the leaf village would believe that Naruto was the savoir of the village- the one that had the Kyubi sealed in his belly. They would rather believe that Naruto was the evil legendary nine tail fox. The village people chose to believe that Naruto was the reincarnated fox.  
  
The 4th hokage wanted the people to see the truth but they refused. He silenced the people so that they would never talk about the secret of Naruto past. There were strict rules of punishment if anyone ever talk about it or told Naruto about it.  
  
So Naruto was born without a mother or a father. He was shunned by the adults. Even if the adults cannot tell their kids the secret about Naruto the kids just copied the adults.  
  
They too shunned him.  
  
----  
  
Broken doll  
  
Naruto was five when he decided to leave leaf village. He was five when he decided that the name that the leaf village people chose for him did not fit him. He later changed it to Ranma.  
  
What made him leave was an incident that he would never forget...  
  
Naruto was five, poor, and wandering down the leaf village streets. He was deprived of attention from adult and had none from parent.  
  
It was raining.  
  
Everyone was scrambling toward home because of the rain. The people were like little ants running when they senses danger. Naruto could imagine himself as some kind of invisible ghost. He tried talking to some one once and twice just to make sure that he wasn't invisible. They looked at him and walked away.  
  
The way the village people ignored him. It left a feeling of emptiness. Naruto knows that no one should ever feel this way. The feeling was hard for him to understand. It was as if something was missing that the people have it but no one was sharing it with him.  
  
Walking down the street contemplating Naruto sees a man standing on top of a stairs. He was currently leaning away from his home. His back was hunched down and his two arms were leaning against the rail of the stairs.  
  
Seeing the first person that didn't walk away from him Naruto ran toward him. Walking up toward the stranger it became apparent that he was in deep thought that he didn't notices him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Naruto," said the little boy.  
  
The man turned toward him. It was as if he noticed him for the first time. The man eyes then stop dead as if he recognized the boy. His face became a frown and his leg lashes out, fast as lightning, kicking Naruto in the torso.  
  
"Hmmpf," said the man as he turn his back on the boy and walk into his building.  
  
Naruto landed on the corner of a building that was opposite toward the man home. Naruto eyes were getting watery. His tears were salty. Then his eyes became like fountains as more water flows out of it. He had no control over the tears. No sounds were coming out of Naruto. Not one word. Not even when he was kicked.  
  
Over and over in Naruto head was one question 'Why?'  
  
His body lies in the same position when he landed. He felt like a broken doll, a doll that can never be repair nor will ever be accepted as a toy but only as a useless object.  
  
Useless objects are never touched nor played with most are always thrown away. Not even one last look or consideration for the useless object as they are just thrown and forgotten.  
  
--------  
  
Hinata is the daughter and heir leader of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan is well distinguished due to their unique clan style of fighting. They have developed some of the most deadly and respected ninja moves of all time.  
  
Currently Hinata Hyuga was trying to run away from the rain. The clouds are raining harder and harder as time passes. The clouds hovered over leaf village like bees as the strewed down their tears. Hinata jumped on certain parts of the pave way where it weren't flooded with a puddle or not too deep in rain water.  
  
Hinata stopped in her tracks when she saw something.  
  
That something was Naruto being kicked by a man about three times his size.  
  
Hinata was torn from doing something or letting the kid be.  
  
She decided to leave. The clouds began to rain harder.  
  
Floods were going to be forms.  
  
---------  
  
Second chance  
  
It was late that night as the rain died down to a moderate rate Hinata decided to walk over toward her balcony. She wanted to think and regret her decision of leaving the boy there in the roaring rain.  
  
As Hinata eyes roam across the stars and then her native village she found the boy. The boy was laid on her door step for shelter but his body wasn't moving. His wavy thick black hairs and blonde streaks covered his eyes so there were no sign of if he's conscious.  
  
Hinata ran down wanting to a least amend what she did just a few hour ago.  
  
'At least this time, I got a second chance to help him out,' thought Hinata as she ran toward the stairs.  
  
She opens the front door of hers as Naruto fell down on her door step groaning in pain. His dark blue eyes were barely open. His face had six scars, three on each cheek as if they were whiskers. (Imagine Cammy cute little cheek scars from Street Fighters)  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I...yeah," said the boy as he sat up bringing his back away from the ground and into a sitting posture.  
  
"Wait here," said Naruto's Samaritan as she walks toward the kitchen.  
  
-------  
  
Hours later Naruto finished a bowl of rice and fish that was given to him by Hinata.  
  
"Thank you," said Naruto as he gave a smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Naruto turned around and stared at the village.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Call me Ranma. I'll repay you back Hinata-chan, I promise." said Ranma as he ran back into the rain his head was face down so his hair could cover his watery eyes.  
  
'I swear it.'  
  
--------  
  
The 3rd hokage did not factor in on the fact that they might be some villagers who would hate Naruto for what he is and what he represents.  
  
He would have thought they would see him as a hero but he was wrong.  
  
He was far off from the reality of things. When he decided to check on Naruto well being through his crystal ball what he saw was utter horror. He sent some jounin ninjas to retrieve Naruto but it was too late.  
  
The boy has run off. The ninjas that were patrolling the forest couldn't stop the boy.  
  
-------  
  
Nine year has passed when Ranma left, he left when he was five year old.  
  
A man around fourteen years old was running in the deep forest. What stand out from this man was his seven feet long and two feet wide blade strapped behind his back. With his small sixteen year old body it seems as if it was impossible for one such as him to carry a huge blade but the young man carried it with little effort.  
  
The young man was currently running away from the ninjas that were patrolling the leaf village forest.  
  
The man then ran toward the gates of the Konoha.  
  
----------  
  
The currently living hokage of leaf village was the 3rd hokage. He was old and his physical features were that of a grandfather. In fact, he has several grandchildren at his age already.  
  
The 3rd hokage was a mysterious one. He has a special power to see things through a crystal ball of his. It seems like something gypsies would do.  
  
The room that he kept the crystal ball in was a really secluded room where the 4th hokage like to contemplate there a lot and to answer his questions of where his friends or enemies were.  
  
The room was decorative. The floor was hard wood floor. The curtains were a red and the design was simple. The room had some book cases fills with old ancient books for the hokage to read if he was ever to get bored. That was the beauty of the room everything was sufficient and was simple.  
  
He was currently sitting down on his chair. His hands were hovering around the crystal ball. The ball started to get cloudy as the clouds inside the ball started to condense and then in the same speed it started to rapidly dissipate into a picture. His face smiles after seeing who was in the crystal ball.  
  
-------  
  
The man looked up toward the ninjas that were guarding the gates of Konoha. Then the man disappears in clouds of cherry blossom.  
  
-------  
  
One year have passed since the mysterious man has disappeared; nothing out of the ordinary happened in leaf village during that time not much anyway.  
  
For Hinata, the boy name Ranma was a long ago memory, a child hood memory that was now more like just a dream.  
  
As day passes the memory became more and more unreal because she couldn't see the villagers being mean. They were...well ordinary as if it was a daily routine where everybody acted regular.  
  
Hinata dreamt of him a lot. It dreamt became fantasy as she thought of what he might look like now. Hinata started to blush. She doesn't even know him!  
  
'Besides he's long gone anyway.' thought Hinata.  
  
"Hinata! I challenge you for the right of main house of the clan Hyuga!" shouted her distant cousin Neji Hyuga.  
  
The Hyuga clan was unfortunate to have had two twin brothers. One of them was older by mere second so the older brother, Hiashi was deemed the leader of the main house of the Hyuga clan. While the younger, Hizashi was deemed the leader of the branch house of the Hyuga clan. Because of this both houses are in constant rivalry.  
  
Neji being born in the branch house cannot be leader of the Hyuga clan while Hinata will be the successor of the clan. This is why Neji wants to defeat Hinata for the right of leadership of the Hyuga clan.  
  
Neji is one of the smartest ninja around his peers. He was able to reproduce a secret technique that was for the Hyuga clan main house. In short he's devoted his life in perfecting his arts to defeat Hinata Hyuga and take over the main house.  
  
Neji started to jump forward his right fist was extended forward and his right hand was glowing with charka. It was clear as day light that he was aiming for Hinata.  
  
Hinata side stepped the surprise attack.  
  
'I could barely beat him last time. He's now faster!' thought Hinata as she jump back to keep a distant between her and Neji. She was trying to assess his skills trying to analyze what trouble she would be in before deciding a course of action.  
  
It was clear enough that Neji was dead set in killing her. Hinata didn't want to kill him though.  
  
Hinata felt was in shock when Neji disappeared and then reappeared by her side. The shock lasted two seconds. Two seconds was all Neji needed to land a five hits combo with a right hook, a low kick, followed by two jabs, and ended with a dragon whip.  
  
Hinata landed hard on the ground. Even with her Byakugan eyes similar to the Sharigan eyes she didn't have the fast reaction to react to the blows.  
  
She was still in pretty good shape her stamina didn't even uses half of it. But she knew she won't have time to get up as Neji would continue to attack her when she's down. She was right when she got up Neji was already charging at her.  
  
Cherry blossoms started to appear and then it dissipated leaving behind a person it was all done in one or two seconds. The person was in front of Neji now. Neji stopped after seeing this and then Neji started to fall to the ground in a fetus position.  
  
Hinata couldn't see what the mysterious person did to Neji but it must have been a powerful technique...  
  
"You can't let some creep pick on you like that. You gotta show him who's boss and kick him in his loin." said the mystery person.  
  
Hinata was digesting what the person just said then she finally realized what the mysterious person did to Neji. She then looked at Neji again and there he was in a fetus position holding, what she presumes his balls.  
  
The figure then turns around there is a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I promised." said the figure as he wink at her.  
  
End  
  
--------- BR----/)/) BR--( `,`) BR(\(``)(``)  
  
Revise? Quite a bit had to add the tedious parts. One of my reviewer said it gave the reader a sense of their character and I was like, "No wonder."  
  
Grammar?  
  
Dunno you tell me.  
  
Length?  
  
Pretty decently long for a prologue, about 2300 words.  
  
Title?  
  
Catenate is a word. The title is mine to choose and to name even if it's weird. I am the author ain't I? Good! Then the title will be that.  
  
Continuing?  
  
Yeah I until I hit a writer block I'll just jump to one of my old fanfiction and work on that for a while.  
  
Need some prereading?  
  
Yeah, if anyone wants to volunteer to preread any of my fanfiction work [the recent ones my old fanfiction are dead] send an e-mail.  
  
Do you read the reviews?  
  
Of course, I want to see if I have improved in grammar or if a reader has enjoyed my work or not.  
  
What about Time at a stand still?  
  
I'm trying to devote a chapter or two to import car. Tune car where Ranma is going to race.  
  
What car is it going to be?  
  
~$5000 grand Nissan 240 sx price with a ~$5500 RB26DETT engine  
  
Is Ranma going to be a ricer?  
  
Does it look like I really know my shit? [Nope I know most car stuffs to convince most people that I know a lot about cars] You can help me if I'm wrong in some area. I got a few gray area and YES you can engine swap it for a RB26DETT. Actually Ranma just love his car he doesn't race it or anything. He thinks that he don't know much about cars. He's not going to race some 60 year old grandmother in a blue Chevy camero some block away from his home and risk his ass getting impounded by the Nazi police.  
  
Author notes/rants:  
  
After asking for advices on anime dvd rental someone was kind enough to e mail with the word Naruto and I am very pleased with the series to actually make a fanfiction. I tried to get some back ground on Naruto but Naruto fanfictions out there were Naruto and Sasuke matchup (bleh!). And most of the fanfictions of Naruto weren't helpful. I don't have T1 connection like you college kid so I can't download any anime off of bit torrent. I am though downloading volume 12 and up of Naruto just to get some background. IT"S KILLING THE STORY FOR ME! Oh well. This isn't base on some I'mma take Naruto and replace it with Ranma I am also going to add the "if this is really Ranma how did he get here question" in the story soon or as I get to later chapter.  
  
DVD review and warning: [rent Ai Yori Aoshi if you like Kanon- really good story. Rent Onegai Teacher if you like large breast alien women pretty good story. Rent Hikaru no Go if you want your gay dar to go off the chart all the freak'n time. Rent Aquarian Age if you want to scream out the word bitch a lot. Rent Naruto if you like One Piece.]  
  
I've been watching Ai Yori Aoshi and Onegai Teacher. God those alien in Onegai Teacher all got big breasts. Ai Yori Aoshi is well drama-ish like Kanon but not really really drama it's funny and stuff. It got some kind of love triangle wait make that rectangle. I'm sure it's going to be a pentagon or something. If you're a lesbian out there Ai Yori Aoshi got this chick name Tina Foster check her out. She likes to greet girls by feeling their boobies and nipples. Oh yeah if you live in San Gabriel and rent at Orbit leave Ai Yori Aoshi alone. IT"S MINE and the 3rd DVD of Onegai too. I can't find it anywhere! Bring the 3rd BACK! I need to rent it. And the second DVD of NARUTO!  
  
I do not recommend Hikiru no Go, it's about a boy that play the game Go. The crap is like Fushing Yuugi or how ever you spell it there is no love or any love triangle. There are just boy talking and I was freaking out when my gay dar was going off the chart. Not that I have anything against the gays but I'm not going to sit here and waste my time watching two dude kisses. The dude was talking all these weird shit to each other and oh my god man I thought the dude was a good looking chick. He looks like that dude in pet shop of horror the one that own the place and pets.  
  
Oh yeah I've rented Aquarian Age: sing for evolution. That story is just a little below ok. Most of the time watching this story I was screaming out "Bitch! Can't you see his evil smile? His dumb ass angelic act?" "No you dumbass! Don't go with him!" AUGH! God that just tweaked me out. You would think that she choose her child hood friend/ sister over the dude with an evil grin. A stranger TOO!  
  
Well at least I'm not as bad as my friend who shouted out while watching JAWS (shark movie), "SWIM BITCH SWIM! Can't you hear the stupid da da dada music?!"  
  
The Aquarian Age commercial for the other, it other side story, Lion Flag or something seems really good. I dunno.  
  
Need more anime advices!  
  
I rented Mahomatic something. Unfortunately it is the 2nd season dvd 1 (DOH!). I'm not going to watch it yet cause it'll take 3 more day until I get to rent again so I'm am going to save it when I'm extremely bored.  
  
Hey, I think I got a plot for my fanfiction Heaven in Space now.  
  
Yeah, I ate a good ass kicking brunch and I feel good. I feel so good. So now I'm back to writing again. Note to self: eat or else you'll get grumpy. 


	2. Chp 2 Road to Life

I need help in this one also. ^_^ ( I suck at writing) I did this for fouth of July and I think I rushed it.  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Berserk, or Naruto.  
  
------  
  
Warning: It's dark and hint of lime. It's weird. There are profanities. It's my story. It's probably going to have grammar problem. It's intended for mature people and hopefully you'll get some kind of moral(s) out of this.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 1 - Road to Life  
  
Take my hand.  
  
It was weird; several images filled her head all at once. Just one sentence and that one event that had unfolded during her childhood were brought out again. The two simple words "I promised" shattered the theory of hers that it was a dream or something that her mind had subconsciously made up.  
  
Right there four feet away from her was the boy from her childhood. His scars-like-whisker were there. His baby fat from his cheek was gone. His face was tone and more mature than the other boys around her age.  
  
'Was he older than me?' wondered Hinata.  
  
His hair was longer, past his shoulder, it was tied into a pigtail and the front hair of his, his bangs, were long it reaches down to his cheek bone. His left eye was peering out toward a split between his fronts hairs while his right of hidden beneath.  
  
His eyes were the same. It was dark blue.  
  
"You like what you see?" said the Ranma as he spin around giving Hinata a three sixty view of himself.  
  
Hinata noticed his buttock. The back of his pant had a flap on the butt and it was opened showing a small tattoo of a cherry blossom. It was obvious that Ranma does not wear boxer. Hinata blushed staring at Ranma buttock.  
  
"H-hi," said Hinata with in an obviously lacking confident voice.  
  
"Hey there! Let's go and talk about ol' time." said Ranma as he slung his right arm around her next as they walk away totally ignoring Neji current state of being.  
  
-------  
  
It was easy if Hinata had to compare Ranma now to that of when she seen him when he was just around five then she would conclude that he's different.  
  
Certain aspects of him were there an example was his great smile that seems to radiate an aura of happiness.  
  
What was different about him was the air surrounds him. The air isn't completely dark anymore but there's a confident air that surround him. There was so much of it that the air can engulf her.  
  
Gradually Hinata found that Ranma was very easy to talk to. She had more confident and their subject of conversation changes rapidly when she was at ease. The subjects were past, foods, hobbies, etc...  
  
Hinata did made metal note of Ranma had little modesty and his eyes tend to linger a second whenever a beautiful girl walk by. It made her a little bit jealous though but then again when the women stare at them she would get nervous. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea about them.  
  
Then her train of thought would go through unknown territory where her fantasies and hentai thought met to create certain graphical scenes that can only be rated NC-17 and up.  
  
----------  
  
The day went really well. Actually she hardly went out with her friends or anything due to her lack of confident. So it was memorable and plus it was one of her happiest moment in life. There were little happy moments but they were well remembered because of their scarcity.  
  
Ranma turned out to be a much matured guy for his age. He was nice too. Today was good. He took her out to dinner, go around and stare at stuff, and then they sang in one of the bar that had microphone.  
  
At the end of the day Ranma and Hinata walked theirs separate way.  
  
--------------  
  
Live for one.  
  
Ranma ran. He cannot afford to be capture by the Leaf village's ninja patrols.  
  
He could feel his six year old body becoming wearied after running past Leaf village and past the mountains that surrounded Leaf village north side. Ranma was now alone on his own he was out side the skirt of Leaf village boundary.  
  
Walking on a well used path Ranma stopped - his legs were sore, his feet were like heavy stones. Ranma right feet tripped on a small rock. He was falling and his body was going to slam toward ground. At the point close to maximum velocity Ranma reflex kicked in and his left arm shot out and blunted the fall.  
  
He was so tired.  
  
'No!' thought Ranma.  
  
He was so weak.  
  
'No!' again he shouted in his mind fighting for existence.  
  
Someone wanted him to live.  
  
An image flashed of a girl.  
  
While everyone wanted him to die there is someone left in this world that wanted him to live!  
  
Another image was flashed before his eyes with the same girl but this time she was giving him a bowl of food. He was at her door step.  
  
Ranma bit down his lower lips and drew up some blood. He started to push himself up using his legs. He then started to walk again.  
  
He was now at the fork of the path he was currently taking. There were three paths up ahead of him. The right path was the most used it probably would lead to a huge village that trades a lot. The middle path was modestly used. The left path was narrow and old -grass, plants, moss, and all sorts were growing over the path now.  
  
Ranma look over the three paths again then he chose.  
  
He chose the left one.  
  
-------  
  
Dance with the wolves.  
  
Ranma walked again. He was pushing himself to move forward because if he waited too long he would fall down and sleep.  
  
He hadn't have food for two days now and only some water were found. His stomach would kick him hard as Ranma tried his best to ignore his stomach. It was getting harder to ignore his stomach lately.  
  
All around Ranma were wild plants. Apparently the left path is taking him in a forest. From left and right of the path were nightingale plants. The trees were tall and theirs leaves covered most of the sun light.  
  
Birds would sometime sing up above the huge trees. It was weird as if Ranma was in another world.  
  
Ranma was about to ask himself, 'Where am I?' when he marked it as irrelevant. Besides if this road would take him to life then he doesn't care where he is.  
  
--------  
  
It was dark. The sun was going down and was gone when it reached toward the mountain's peak and then below.  
  
Ranma face wore a face of grim.  
  
"Damn,"  
  
Ranma started to walk faster. Ranma heart beats were erratic and his heart was pumping harder. He knew that all sort of dangerous creatures would come out of the night. If he was to survive he has to get out of this forest.  
  
All around the forest there were howls of wolves.  
  
Ranma stopped dead on his track. His head and body spun all around staring at the forest, trying to decipher the secret code of the wolves and perhaps find their location.  
  
'Screw this!'  
  
Ranma spit on the ground near by him and started to run.  
  
Footsteps can be heard behind Ranma as well as heavy breathing. Ranma turned his head to see what was in back of him.  
  
"..."  
  
Three wolves were chasing him.  
  
Ranma turned forward and see another two wolves.  
  
Ranma stop as the wolves slowly stalked toward and surrounding him.  
  
'There's no where to go.'  
  
The wolves circled Ranma to see if he would do something - something fatal so they can take advantage of it.  
  
Ranma smirked and waited for them to pounce.  
  
Two of them did. He grabbed a wooden stick near by and swung it hitting both of them.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma smiled a little. He had killed three of them and two was still chasing him. He was tired but he could out run them. They were injured.  
  
Ranma continued to run down the winding road all the while dodging tree branches and other obstacles that was in his way.  
  
When he finally looked behind him he saw none.  
  
----------  
  
Mushroom of hope.  
  
Ranma stopped everything he was doing when he saw some mushrooms growing on a patch of dirt next to a tree. There were waters on a huge leaf on some kind of plant.  
  
The water was from last night rain over the forest Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma grabbed the six small mushrooms that were there and then started to eat them. Ranma then carefully drank all the water on the weird two feet leaf.  
  
Ranma then continued to walk on his chosen path that was forgotten to others but not him.  
  
A harsh thin beam of light that had managed to escape from the trees leaves and hit Ranma eyes. Ranma smiled, it was dawn.  
  
Ahead of him was a clearing this was a sign of the end of the forest. Ranma was about to run for it when his head started to get dizzy. His sense of balance was now going crazy. Ranma felt vertigo.  
  
'What is happening to me?' Ranma asked him self as he thought about it.  
  
Ranma eye opened wide.  
  
'The MUSHROOMS!' was the last thing Ranma thought as the world around him became dark.  
  
The last thing Ranma saw was a shadow walking toward him. Probably a wolf or something...  
  
----------  
  
Day 1  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and saw a wooden roof.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
A woman came into his vision.  
  
'She's beautiful,' thought Ranma.  
  
The woman hairs were blonde and her eyes were dark misty green. Her figure rivals that of a goddess. She looks as if she was in her late twenties. Her soft gentle hand reached over and touches Ranma head.  
  
"Am I in heaven?"  
  
The woman giggled and replied, "No, you're in my house."  
  
Ranma face stared at her face for a bit before trying to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-Ouch," said Ranma as he fell off of the bed that he was lying on.  
  
"Hey now, you need to recover from your injuries." said the woman as she help Ranma back on the bed.  
  
"I-I...thank you,"  
  
The woman smiled and said, "That's ok."  
  
---------  
  
Day 2  
  
Ranma smiled thinking about Luca. She was a nice woman that saved Ranma from the mushroom's poison and his injuries from the wolves.  
  
Ranma was now currently her house guest but he didn't wanted to over welcome his stay so he tries his best to help out around the house.  
  
Luca had forbidden him to come to her room though.  
  
Men go into her room a lot he wondered why. There were grunting noises behind those walls that created Luca room.  
  
-----------  
  
Day 5  
  
Ranma was afraid now. The sounds were louder and he could hear Luca screaming behind those walls.  
  
Ranma ran into her room and was shocked.  
  
A man was on top of Luca. Both of them were nude and only a blanket was covering some skin.  
  
Luca was staring at him and she was also in shocked too.  
  
"Ranma GET OUT!"  
  
"Yeah kid, come back when you're old enough."  
  
Ranma ran out of her room.  
  
----  
  
That night Ranma was quiet. Luca was standing there staring at him.  
  
"I didn't know I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Can't you find another way for living?"  
  
Ranma don't know about sex but he does know that he didn't like what Luca was doing to make a living. It felt so wrong when he saw what was taking place in Luca bedroom.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that you deserve so much more!" shouted Ranma as he turned toward her. His face was red and watery.  
  
"I know I have no right to say this but you deserve so much more."  
  
Luca smiled at Ranma as she grabbed Ranma into a fierce hug. Ranma started to cry harder.  
  
Luca looked down at Ranma small six year old form. It was as if he was her child. She would like that.  
  
"You're really mature for your age, Ranma."  
  
---------  
  
Day 10  
  
Ranma ran into Luca room. The whole room was bloody as Luca lifeless body laid phone on top of her bed.  
  
Ranma remembered the smirk from one of the man face as he went into her room.  
  
"Luca!" Ranma shouted as he shook her body.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Luca!"  
  
"Listen to me."  
  
"You live for a person right Ranma?"  
  
"H-how? How did you know?"  
  
"I can tell. I was like you too."  
  
"Well live for me too. When you grow up you'll learn to live for yourself. You'll learn that as long as you are alive good things will come. I promised you this." said Luca as she smiled at him. It was as if her lips were the sun he felt so warm, fill and full with her smile.  
  
Luca body became lifeless again.  
  
Ranma ball his hands into fists as they shook uncontrollable. He held back his tears as he walked eerily slowly out the door.  
  
'I'll get him!'  
  
----------  
  
Ranma walked up toward the only tavern in town. Walking into it he saw his target. His target was a huge man sitting in between two other guys up at the counter of the tavern. He was laughing joyously as he talked with his two buddies.  
  
"I fucked the shit out of that bitch's brain."  
  
An aura around him started to form the color of it was blue.  
  
Everybody watched Ranma as the guy just continued to laugh.  
  
The guy stopped when he noticed the whole tavern was quiet and looked around for the source.  
  
"You want revenge eh boy?" the fat bald guy smiled at the boy totally ignorant at the fact that the boy was glowing blue.  
  
"Get the boy guys."  
  
The two guys that were sitting in between the fat man  
  
Ranma dodged all the attacks of the both adults and retaliate with his own fists and legs. Every move would have made a ninja assassin proud as they were deadly and all were aimed at vital points of the human body.  
  
Two of them went lifeless within five minutes as the boy stopped and stared at the fat bald man that was still sitting.  
  
"Feh, I guess if you want something to be done right you gotta do it yourself.  
  
The man disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ranma as he landed a kick into Ranma mid section.  
  
"Feh, kid you're too young to be fighting me."  
  
'He's too fast.'  
  
The fat man then elbowed Ranma unprotected back. Ranma fell down hitting the floor of the tavern with his body and face.  
  
'He's too strong.'  
  
'I've failed you Luca.'  
  
Ranma felt his mind running away from reality. His back was sore and was most likely bruised. His stomach felt as if it was on fire. He was going to black out.  
  
"NO!" shouted Ranma as his eyes glowed eerie red.  
  
'There's something in the back of my mind. I just need to reach it.'  
  
"Shut up boy!" the man kicked Ranma on his chin as Ranma flew across the tavern.  
  
'I'm getting closer...' said Ranma as he reaches out toward the spark in his mind.  
  
The fat man slowly walked toward Ranma with the intention was to finally end this.  
  
The man picked Ranma up with his left hand over Ranma head.  
  
"Time to die boy."  
  
'THERE! I got it.'  
  
Ranma smiled, "No not yet. I have to live for Luca."  
  
The man barked out a laugh ignoring Ranma right hand moving toward the man face.  
  
"Luca? That slut? HAHAHA."  
  
"It's time to die fuck face. MUKO TAKABISHA (spelling?)."  
  
Ranma hand glowed blue as a huge round blue ball shot out from his hand and toward the man face.  
  
The whole tavern was lighted up with a dark blue color.  
  
----------  
  
"I did it Luca. I'll live for you and her, Luca."  
  
Ranma smiled staring the Luca house as he torched it. Ranma walked away never looking back.  
  
'For you I'll live.'  
  
The End.  
  
Author notes: You can insert Robert Frost path untaken (I think that was the title) up above the story if you want. You can shove in Pulling Teeth by metallica from day 1 to day 5. Fade to black by metalllica in day 10. At your funeral by save the day at the ending. | | | | 


End file.
